The invention is concerning a coupling, particularly a coupling for a fluid line, primarily of an automobile with one coupling body and one retainer, whereby the coupling body features one throughbore, which throughbore extends from a male member reception end of the coupling element, whereby the coupling element receives a functional male member in mounted state, which male member extends through the inlet opening of the coupling element into the throughbore, whereby the retainer features a crossbar, on which crossbar are attached two spaced retainer legs, whereby between the retainer legs at least one locking arm is attached to the crossbar, whereby the retainer is mounted in a moveable manner onto the coupling body in radial direction in relation to the throughbore, whereby in a starting position, when the male member is not or not fully inserted into the coupling body, one free end of a retainer leg is resting upon a coupling body side blocking surface blocking the retainer in the coupling body from shifting into a locking position, whereby the crossbar in the starting position is essentially protruding out of the coupling body.
Coupling bodies of the kind previously mentioned are fundamentally known from practical experience. In doing so, it has proven successful to insert a retainer into a coupling body for the securing of a tube. Furthermore, it is known from EP 1 719 944 B1 to combine a retainer with an verification element, whereby the verification element indicates a proper or functional connection between the male member and the coupling body. Such coupling systems have fundamentally proven successful in practical experience.
It is however desirable to simplify the structure of a fluid coupling without having to accept functionality losses.
The invention therefore has the underlying technical problem of specifying a coupling of the kind initially mentioned, which would feature a simple structure, high reliability and a hassle-free mounting method.